


(Thinking With) Portals Can Be Very Dangerous

by knife_stick



Category: Gravity Falls, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, because ford and cave johnson are both voiced by jk simmons, ford replaces chell in portal 2, rattmann kills glados instead of chell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife_stick/pseuds/knife_stick
Summary: "A blue portal opened, crackling with energy, and Rattmann could faintly hear screaming from the other side. Without warning, a man flew out of the portal, which closed almost instantly after. He had been wearing glasses, but they flew off his face as he hit the ground. Suddenly, the elevator to the facility opened with a pneumatic hiss. As it dragged the stranger into the facility, the robot that had emerged could be heard saying, 'Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position.'"Ford falls into the portal, but instead of wandering the multiverse for thirty years, he takes the place of Chell in Portal 2.Inspired by art from artofthestars on tumblr.This is my 2017 NaNoWriMo! It's the first one I've ever done, and I'm aiming for at least 20k words, which would be more than I've ever written for anything, ever!





	(Thinking With) Portals Can Be Very Dangerous

“ And I wonder if you fall forever and never touch down, is it really still falling?” - Lauren Oliver, Before I Fall 

  


"Stanley! Stanley! Do something! Stanley!" Ford screamed as the inescapable field of gravity emitted by the portal pulled him ever closer. Stan's face pulled further into an expression of complete helplessness as he realized there was nothing he could do. As a last attempt to save himself with something, anything, Ford desperately threw his journal into the cold basement. It sailed perfectly into his brothers waiting hands, almost as if to mock him. Ford passed the metal ring of the portal, there was a great blue flash, and Stan was left alone in a building he'd only known existed for a few days. He ran up to the portal, begging it to give his brother back. It would be another thirty years before the machine listened to his pleas. 

  


Ford felt rather than saw the sunlight. His cheek stung, and he felt a rough surface beneath him. He heard a robotic voice say, "Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position." Cold metal clamped itself around his ankles; he began to be dragged over the surface he was laying on. His brain recalled the calculations he and Fiddleford had done before they had attempted sending a test dummy through the portal. The g-forces they calculated would put a strain on even the most highly-trained astronauts, and Ford was no astronaut. Prompted by the memory, his body slowly shut down as it attempted to minimize the damage it had to fix. Dragged into unconsciousness, Ford felt nothing more.

  


Doug Rattmann had just completed his only goal in life: destroy the monster he and his fellow scientists at Aperture had created. It had taken him years, decades even, but he had seen it through to the end. He caught the last elevator to the surface. For the first time in 25 years, Rattmann was seeing the sun from the Aperture's abandoned parking lot. It was surreal, seeing the cars of his deceased coworkers, unknowingly left to rust in the elements. Whatever the state of the surface, Rattmann couldn't help but feel a sense of completion. He could do whatever he wanted with his life now. No more homicidal AI trying to off _him_ with neurotoxin, not anymore! 

But, of course, this peaceful moment couldn't last. A blue portal opened, crackling with energy, and Rattmann could faintly hear screaming from the other side. For a moment, he was struck with a terrible thought. What if he had never left the facility? What if this was one of _His_ traps? But upon closer examination, this portal was different from the ones he had used to escape. It was rougher, less perfected technology, and the blue was far more electric. Without warning, a man flew out of the portal, which closed almost instantly after. He was disheveled, almost more than Rattmann himself, which was saying something. He had been wearing glasses, but they flew off his face as he hit the ground. 

Suddenly, the elevator to the facility opened with a pneumatic hiss. Rattmann dived behind a car. They couldn't be after him! They had no one to give them commands! Sure enough, the core that emerged didn't search for Rattmann, but instead made a beeline for the newcomer. _No!_ Rattmann thought, _He hasn't done anything to deserve this!_ As it dragged the stranger into the facility, the robot could be heard saying, "Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position." Rattmann realized this robot had most likely been following him this whole time, waiting for him to assume this position of lying on the ground. And here was this innocent, being forced to suffer for his sins. He couldn't let this happen!

Ignoring the protestations of his companion cube, he followed the two back into the facility, scooping up the stranger's glasses as he went. He followed them down, down the hallways to ... the Extended Relaxation Center? Oh no. With what was happening to the facility, this man might never wake up without his help. Rattmann ran to the nearest computer, signing in and finding the test subject roster. He checked where the man had been taken, and placed Vault #618 at the top of the list. Now, at least, if anyone was ever woken up, it would be the one unlucky enough to find himself within a 100-mile radius of Aperture Science. Checking to see that the cores were gone, Rattmann entered Vault #618. He laid the man's glasses, now cracked, on the nightstand. Considering carefully, he decided that he needed to give this man the best chance possible of survival. Treating it as if it were as fragile as glass, he slowly removed the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, the only one in existence, from his arm. He placed it on the desk across from the bed. With one last thought toward the man, _Forgive me_ , he left the vault and the man to their fate. 

Rattmann walked Aperture's halls, debating whether to immediately return to the surface. The longer he stayed, the less likely it was that he would ever make it out. That's how it was in Aperture. But he knew he would only get one more chance, and his muscles were screaming for him to rest. Besides, with him gone, it shouldn't be nearly as difficult to leave a second time. So, companion cube under his arm, Rattman made his way to the short-term Relaxation Chambers. _Just a short rest_ , he told himself as he climbed on the bed, using his faithful cube as a step. _Just one good night's sleep and I'll never have to come here again. Maybe I can even get the other man out too_ , he hoped. 

Doug Rattmann was lucky enough to escape Aperture Science once. No one ever had the fortune to leave twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to review! Maybe leave some constructive criticism; I don't write very often and I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
